Katherine?
by xxBeenieBabyxx
Summary: When Elena gets home from the Founders' Day party, she finds some surprising things... Spoiler Alert! Do not read if you haven't seen the latest episode of Vampire Diaires! By the way...I do not own Vampire Diaires or any of it's characters! HIATUS.
1. Oh My God, It's Katherine!

**Sidenote: **Okay so this is my first time writing no fanfic. This is a Vampire Diaires fanfic, not for the book series, but for the TV series. This is my own continuation of the first season's season finale. I just can't wait for the next season to start ! The last episode left off on such a cliffy. This is just a one shot, I'm probably not gonna continue. Cut me some slack, it's my first time writing fanfic!

**Warning:** Do not read this if you haven't watched the latest episode of Vampire Diaries. You probably won't understand it, and it will contain spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vampire Diaries, or any of it's characters, no matter how smexxi Stefan is...=( xD

* * *

"I looked everywhere...yeah, someone definitely took my stuff." I told Stefan through the phone. I sighed, listening to his reply. "I'm just gonna go check on Jeremy before I go on the hospital, can you meet me there?" I smiled as he agreed. "I love you, Stefan." I hung up and walked through the door to my house, locking the door behind me.

"Jeremy, are you up ?" I yelled up the staircase, knowing Jeremy would hear if he were awake. Suddenly, then there was a smash sounding from the kitchen, as if something had fallen. Cautiously, I walked towards it.

"Aunt Jenna, are you there?" I called out. I tiptoed closer to the kitchen, and peeked in...and screamed. I ran into the kitchen and fell onto my knees in front of Uncle Jon, who I actually assumed was my father. He was lying on the floor, struggling for breath. His fingers had been cut off, and there was a knife sticking out of his stomach. I gingerly grapped the knife and pulled it out of his stomach, then pressed my hand against the wound to try and stop the bleeding. He gasped with pain and his whole body arched.

"Uncle Jon! Dad! What happened! Uncle Jon! Please, don't die on me!" I yelled at him, trying as best as I could to keep his body up. He let out an agonized breath. "Uncle Jon, stay with me! What happened?" I screamed.

"Katherine..." He shuddered as he said her name, and then right then and there, he died.

"No! Uncle Jon!" My mind was spinning. I was feeling so many things at once, but mostly, my mind screamed "Katherine!". I grabbed my cell phone, calling Stefan.

"Hello?"

"Stefan! Uncle Jon, he's dead. He said...well. He said it was Katherine!"

"Katherine ? How could it be Katherine? Listen, Elena, we haven't seen Katherine in years. Are you sure?"

"Put down the phone." I heard a voice from behind me and jumped. Looking up...I saw someone who looked exactly like me.

"Katherine." I said, looking up at my was wearing the exact same thing I was and...she had my stuff. At least now I knew who took all of it...one problem down, a million others to go. The main one being, _Holy shit, she's going to kill me! I need to get out of here, fast!_

She smiled at me, as if she read my thoughts. "Hello Elena. I see you realized that he is, in fact, your father. Too late, it seems. I would say I'm sorry, but really I'm not." She smiled evily, her fangs shining as her chin went up proudly.

"God, I've always known you were a bitch, Katherine, I mean, especially after what you did to the Salvatore brothers, but this? This is too much. Why did you do it?" I demanded. The frightened me was gone, and replaced with an enraged one. Distantly, I heard Stefan yelling my name through the phone. _Yes! Let's hope he comes to get me! _I thought to myself, but at the same time keeping my brave face. Katherine looked surprised, but quickly covered it with a smirk.

"You silly girl. Why did I do it? Well, for fun of course. I'm gonna save his body for later, I haven't fed it quite a while. Oh and, by the way, did you know that your 'brother' is dead?" She remarked.

"What the _hell _did you do to Jeremy, you evil witch?" She laughed.

"Witch? Oh no, no. I'm a vampire. Never confuse the two. It might get you...hurt." She lunged at me, knocking me backwards onto Uncle Jon's body. I could feel his blood seeping through my clothes as Katherine reached behind me and grabbed one of his fingers. "Another witty comment, and you'll end up like him. Don't forget it. Let this be your reminder." She snarled, as she through his finger at me. The finger, I noticed, with the ring on it. I snatched the ring off and slid it into my pocket, hoping she didn't notice. "I did nothing to your brother. Even I can't work that fast. Your brother merely killed himself, drinking some of the vampire Anna's blood before overdosing in _your _pills. Let's just say, Damon is to blame for _that_." She grabbed me by my hair and pulled me to my feet. She then kicked me and smiled. "How does _that _feel? I'll kill you like I killed your father."

"B-but why?" I stuttered, struggling to get out of her grip. She laughed.

"Do I need a reason?" Suddenly, there was a bang. She quickly let go of my hair and whirled fast.

"Elena! Elena! Where are you?" I heard Stefan's voice yell out.

"Here!" I yelled weakly, clutching my stomach. Katherine turned to me.

"I'll be back." She whispered. She then turned and ran, using her vampire speed, out of the kitchen, to who knows where.

* * *

**Sidenote: **So there it is. I didn't realize until _after _I wrote it how crappy it is. Sorry! I don't know if I stayed in character very well, but it's kind of hard to write something like this, especially since I have no idea what supposed to happen. Anyways, urrghh I really don't like this, but I'm gonna put it up anyway, and think of something better to write. Please review, so I know what to fix and what kinda things to watch out for the next time I write something like this. This is my first time at writing fanfic, and I'm more used to writing my own stories. Anyway, please review !


	2. Bye Bye, Jeremy

**Sidenote: **I originally wasn't gonna continue with this story, the review from **Kara.R.K**, telling me I should continue, gave me the encouragment to. Shout out to Kara.R.K, booklover457, ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822 and brittbbe, for either reviewing or favouriting/alerting this story. Thaanks guuys (=

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Diaries (neither book series or TV show), or any of the characters.

* * *

I watched her go, helplessly. Oh, don't get me wrong, I tried to go after her. But as soon as I stood, the shooting pain coming from where she kicked caused me to collapse in a pathetic heap. I was kind of surprised she was fleeing, instead of staying to confront Stefan. But I was a little glad she left...who knows what damage she could've done. Still...part of me realized that she could be standing by, watching everything that was about to happen.

"Elena? Say something, so I know your alright." I heard Stefan's voice moving closer and closer until finally, he was standing right in front of me, on one knee. He quickly took inventory of my injuries.

"Hey," I greeted, smiling weakly.

"Where is she? I heard her voice over the phone..." He trailed off, picking up my phone off the ground and turning it off quickly.

"She left when she heard you coming," I muttered.

"That doesn't sound like Katherine at all. She would've stayed and talked to me...She must be planning to do something." Suddenly, his head snapped up, and he stood very still, as if he were listening to something.

"What is it?" I whispered, so I didn't block out any of the noise. He frowned slightly.

"Katherine is still here...and she's talking to your brother? Something about getting him some blood...Elena...I think she turned your brother." He looked at me, as if waiting to see me jump up, all surprised. I didn't.

"She didn't. He killed himself...but not before drinking some of Anna's blood...I don't know how he got it. Anna is dead. But I intend on finding out..."

"She gave him the blood." I looked straight at Stefan when he said that.

"Wait, what?"

"She gave him the blood before she died because he wanted to be a vampire. Don't ask how I know, I just do," He looked at me, concern filling his eyes. I shook my head.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I growled. Yes, growled. I felt furious with Anna. Why would she do something like that? Of course, part of it was Damon's fault...though I'm not sure why. I only knew that from what Katherine told me.

"Well, well. Here's a sight I thought I'd never see. My big, bold sister, helpless and afraid." I heard a voice coming from the stairs. I looked up and saw Jeremy, fangs touching his bottom lip and his eyes dark. There was blood on his shirt, and I refused to think of why. He smirked. "Don't you just _love _the new me?" He asked, taking in my wide eyes when I saw his new look. Looking up at him, I realized something that absolutely shattered my heart. Gone was my precious little brother, and in left in replacement, was a much more cruel version. A vampiric version.

"Jeremy...why did you do this to yourself?" I asked him softly, sadly. Nothing I said could change anything...and I knew he was still furious at me. I wondered how he could hate me, knowing that I had only done what I had done for his own good. For his own, fragile heart, which would have assuredly broken otherwise. I couldn't bare to see him hurt that way. I loved him with everything I had. He was the only one there when my 'parents' had died...when everyone else thought that I should've outlived my sorrow. When everyone else thought that I was just looking for attention. And now, look at him.

"Because of everything, Elena. I've been in too much pain all this time, and it's been killing me. Not to mention my sister hurting me like this. Erasing my memory so I would forget the girl I loved and who _Stefan _killed." He said Stefan's name with obvious distaste. "I needed to be free of all this pain...and Damon told me this was the perfect way of doing it." Ahh, so now I knew how Damon was involved. Jeremy was moments away from killing himself...and Damon had just convinced to do it in a different way. And I really thought he had changed... "And he was right. I feel so much _better _now. So much more free, and so unstoppable. And thanks to my friend, Katherine here, I can learn the full extent of my newly developed powers." Katherine came up behind him and grinned evily at us. OMGsh, she was going to use him. Use him to get the things she wanted...and then, most likely, kill him. I couldn't let this happen. Jeremy didn't know how absolutely _horrible _Katherine is. I needed to tell him. Before it's too late.

"Jeremy..no, you don't know what your doing! What your dealing with. Katherine is-" I was cut off by Katherine who practically _flew _across the room and pushed Stefan aside to get to me. She lept ontop of me, shoving me hard on to the floor. I fought against her grip, but she pinned me down.

"Shut up, you stupid little girl. Or I could _seriously _hurt you. Wasn't what I did last time bad enough?" She grabbed my head and smashed it against the ground. I felt make teeth shake in it's roots, and I suddenly felt _very _dizy. I had a feeling this killer headache wasn't going to pass any time soon.

"What the _hell _are you doing?" I heard Jeremy's voice yell...but I also noticed he made no move to help me.

"Katherine, get your dirty little hands off my girl," I distantly heard Stefan growl. I didn't realize he was so far away from me. It sounded as if he were in another room. Suddenly, the weight that was Katherine was off of me, and I heard a crash. Oh, I was _so _gonna get blamed for _that_. My thoughts were wandering...and I was surprised I hadn't passed out yet. Suddenly, my vision went all weird and everything started to blend together. _I guess I spoke too soon. _I thought, just as everything went dark.

* * *

**Sidenote: **Okaaay, so what do you think? Was I better off without this chapter? When I started writing this, I figured this would be the final chapter. But now that I'm done it, I had this strange need to continue. Sooo, I shall update soon. Thanks again to my readers !


	3. I'm A Vampire

**A/N: **OMG GUYYYSS, I'M SOOO SORRY! I had this chapter on my laptop for a lonnnng time and I forgot about it. I thought I had already put it up, and I just noticed I didn't when I was about to update this story. SORRRYYYY!

Okaaaaay, third chapter. I think I may end it right here =P We shall see...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. LJ Smith and the producers of the show do.

* * *

I woke up with a start, looking around to take in my surroundings. It seemed like no time had passed. Seriously, it was as if I had blinked and suddenly, I were lying in a hospital bed. I had no memory of passing out, what-so-ever, but I knew I did because...well, how else would I find myself in a hospital with no recollection of getting here?

The lights were beating down on my sensitive eyes, and I blinked rapidly so that my eyes would get more used to it. Being in a hospital, I had to be hurt in someway, right? Well...not quite. I felt no pain what so ever, and was wondering what kind of pain killers the doctors had put me on.

"Elena." I heard a whisper from my right, and looked over to see who it was. I immediately smiled when I saw him. I think he just made my whole day.

"Stefan. You came to see me." I whispered back. He took my hand in his, and kissed it, never taking his eyes off me.

"Of course I came, darling, why wouldn't I come?" He murmured soothingly. I smiled...and then felt confused.

"Wait...why am I here? And why do I hurt so much?" He looked alarmed.

"You don't remember...?" I shook my head in response. "Oh, that's not good..." He muttered, trailed off slightly.

"Well...Katherine pretty much-" He started, but I didn't hear the rest. The moment he said "Katherine", everything came rushing back to me all at once. The death of Uncle Jon. Jeremy being a vampire. Katherine attacking me. Me passing out.

"Shit," I whispered, suddenly overwhelmed. My eyes started brimming with tears, and Stefan immediately stopped talking.

"Ahh, so you remember," he mumbled. I nodded, turning my face away from him. It was all too much, and I didn't want him to see me cry. I never cry, not since my parents died...but this was too much. "Elena, don't cry," He whispered soothingly, stroking my hand, and with his other hand, he pushed my hair away from my face. He kissed my forehead gently. "Come on, baby, don't cry." I nodded and he kissed my tears away, very gently. Gingerly. As if he were afraid to hurt me. That's when I realized the full extent of my injuries. Wow, I must look like shit. And I knew I would feel 10 times worse than I do now once the numbing faded. I sighed.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked, looking at him again. He looked like he didn't want to tell me, didn't want to relive it all. But he did anyway, for my sake.

"She...Katherine. She bit you." My hand automatically flew to my neck, and sure enough, there was a huge bandaid there. My eyes widened. "Don't worry...you're still alive, and that's what matters." I noticed that he didn't try to tell me that she didn't take much blood. Seeing the look on my face, he sighed. "But..she took a lot of blood. We weren't sure you were going to make it, considering you injuries and lack of blood. They gave you a LOT of blood...but they still didn't think you would survive. It's a miracle you did." He looked away from me, evidently hiding something. "But, we need to leave. The doctors haven't seen you since when they treated you, and that was when we arrived. By then they had already declared you dead. We can't let them check on you..." He trailed off, and glanced at my confused looked.

"What are you talking about, Stefan?" I asked. Why did we have to leave right away?

"He looked at me, his eyes filled with sorrow and something else. Almost...apologetic? No, that can't be right.

"Elena, I'll explain after. For now, we need to get you out of here." I nodded promptly, and let him guide (well, sneak) me out of the hospital.

* * *

Stefan made me wait while he drove his car around to the back of the hospital. He took me straight to his house, which told me that there was something at my house he didn't want me to see. Automatically, I started to think about all the possible things that could've happened. Katherine could've killed Aunt Jenna. _Jeremy _could of killed Aunt Jenna. Oh lord, this _so _isn't good. I guess Stefan noticed me starting to panic, because he put a hand over my hand reassuringly.

"It's okay, Elena. Don't worry. For now, just relax. You need the rest..." I nodded.

"Okay...but Stefan...why did we have to leave so soon?" I finally asked him. I refrained from asking him right away because I was afraid of the answer. I still am.

"I..." He glanced at me quickly.

"Please, Stefan," I mumbled.

"I...I turned you," he whispered, sounding so apologetic, so worried for me. But my mind was working right, and I was still confused.

"You...what...?" I asked. He looked at me pointedly, waiting for me to realize what he meant. And then my eyes widened. I slapped my hands over my mouth, so I wouldn't scream. One glance at my expression, and Stefan immediately looked like he hated himself. No wonder my eyes hadn't gotten used to the hospital lights. No wonder I felt no pain what-so-ever even though I fully remembered that I had been tortured by Katherine. And now it dawned on me why Stefan had to get me out so fast. He did it so the doctors couldn't come by and check on me. So that they couldn't see that I have no pulse, and that all my injuries, that couldn't possibly have healed in less than an hour, were gone

They couldn't find out that I was, in fact, dead.

"I'm a vampire." The horror was clear in my voice.

* * *

**A/N: **Urghh...it sucks, doesn't it? I promise I'll make a better next chapter. Or...should I continue ? I dunno. Do you think I should continue?Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers.


	4. Half Vampire?

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in a while..but I just moved in to my new place like a week ago, and since school started, I've been packed with homework! Stupid academic math...

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Sorry if it's a little off...I've been sleep deprived since school started.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vampire Diaries!

**Warning: **This will most likely be a horrible chapter due to lack of sleep, lack of time, and lack of creativity...as well as temporary loss of brain. -.-

* * *

The entire ride to Stefan's place was silent. For a reason not known to me, he refused to take me home. There was probably something there he didn't want me to see.

As for the silence...well, judging by the look on Stefan's face, it looked like he thought I hated him. Of course...there's no way I could hate him...but I didn't trust myself to say anything until I had my thoughts all sorted out.

Pretty soon, we had reached his and Damen's house. He got out and walked over to my side of the car, opening it before I had a chance to do so myself. My gaze didn't meet his eyes, and I hated myself for the look of absolute sadness on his face.

Once we stepped inside, he brought me over to the living room and he sat down. To his surprise, I sat down next to him. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Listen Elena, I know you probably hate me for doing this to you...but I'm sorry! There was nothing else I could do...you were losing so much blood and I didn't want to lose you and-" I placed a hand on his lips.

"Relax, Stefan. I'm not mad at you." I assured, taking me hand off his mouth.

"Bu-"

"Seriously, Stefan. There's nothing else to it...I'm not mad."

"Then why weren't you talking to me?" He asked.

"I'm not mad...but I'm certainly scared. Scared as hell, actually. I don't know what to expect...cause honestly, I don't feel much like a vampire." I told him honestly. "In fact, I would've never known if you hadn't told me. I'm not sure what to expect..." He looked a me a little sheepishly.

"Yeaaah...about that. You're not a full vampire yet...you need more of my blood. You didn't get enough in your system...But you need to get some soon or you're gonna die."

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ew. That was the most horrible thing I've ever written in my entire life. I know I kinda lied in this...about the not having enough vampire blood in her system thing...but in the last chapter, I had forgotten to mention Elena having a sudden taste in blood...like how your supposed to when you get turned into a vampire.

Anyway, I know this was a _huge_ let down...To make up for it, I'll update as soon as I can! Don't give up on me!


	5. Author's Note

**A/N:** As you guys should know, Season 2 of Vampire Diaries has finally started up again! I'm debating on whether or not I should continue this story. Is there a point since the series has restarted again?

SO, I want you guys' opinion; do you think I should coninue, or just stop it where it is? I mean, would you rather me continue using my own imagination on what happens next, or do you just wanna watch the show instead? Oh, and just so you know, I know I didn't talk about Tyler's dad dying, or the accident, or the kiss with Damon yet, but I will soon.

Also, I know the previous chapter was horrible, so when I have the time and mind set, I'll go back and fix it..and probably add more to it.

By the way, who thought the starter for the first season was awesome? I did! It was so much to take it though..and I feel HORRIBLE for Damon. I wish everything weren't so hard for him.

But putting that aside, Ian Somerhalder and Paul Wesley sure are sexy, aren't they?

Katherine/Elena is getting kinda annoying though.

Anyhooo, please tell me what you think about the whole situation in a review! Should I continue this story or not?


End file.
